Forbidden Love
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: Hello Angelique here ,I would love it if you could review my story please after you read it. It would be very helpful if you gave an idea of what you think. If people do not review I will not update because people seem too not care.
1. Wishes

Chapter 1- Wishes

Rukia Kuchiki replaced her Zanpakutuo after deafeating a hollow, and she turned around to make sure that no one had seen anything. Not that anyone would, humans generally did not see or sense Soul Reapers or Spirit Energy. Having assured herself that no one had noticed her battle with the hollow she turned to leave, when something stopped her dead in her tracks. Someone _had_ seen her and they were still watching her.

"Hey who are you and what the hell was that thing?" he called out. Rukia took a step back, _this is impossible humans aren't supposed to see Soul Reapers or hollows._ After her shock wore off Rukia waas able to more clearly sense the spirit energy surrounding the young man with the orange hair and the amber eyes. "That _thing_ was a hollow," she said walking towards him, "And I am a Soul Reaper. What's your name?" "My name?" Rukia nodded. "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What's your name?" Ichigo asked. "My name's Rukia Kuchiki, not that it matter though." she said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo was beginning to worry as he studied Rukia's violet eyes and raven hair. "It just doesn't. How come you can see me?" She had heard of rare cases where humans could see or sense hollows but never a Soul Reaper. "I don't know. I mean I've seen and talked to ghosts since I was young but you're the first..uh... Soul Reaper I've seen. And that thing was the first hollow I've seen too." Ichigo said trying to explain his "gift" to a total stranger. She now stood directly in front of him and she began to study him and how he reacted to what she was saying.

"Exactly how long ago did you start talking to pluses?" she asked watching his expression change from a look of confusion to a scowl. "I guess I would have been around 5 or 6 when I first realized that I was not talking to imaginary friends but to the recently departed souls of people. Why are you asking me this? It's not important." Ichigo said trying to control his anger. "I need to alert the Soul Society so I just wanted some background information." Rukia stated. "Soul Society? What's that?" he asked. "Now that is something truly not important. good-bye." she said and disappeared. _Where the hell did she go?_ he wondered. That night as he lay in his bedroom trying to sleep he found himself thinking about the short girl with the raven hair and sharp violet eyes. _I wish she were human so I could ask if I could see her again._ "Rukia Kuchiki..."he whispered and fell asleep.

A few days later Ichigo Kurosaki ran into Rukia again and was given a dangerous and extremely important choice, become a Soul Reaper and save his family or don't and die with them. "Run yourself through with the sword, it's the only way to save your family."Rukia said. _I can't do it but Dad... Karin... Yuzu._ "Alright if it's the only way to save them then I'll do it." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and held up the Zanpakutuo blade first toward him, holding the hilt tightly in her own hands. "Ready, 1, 2, 3!"she yelled as Ichigo ran himself through with the blade. There was a flash of bright white light and then Ichigo stood facing the hollow holding the Zanpakutuo in his hands in the dress of the Soul Reaper. _Whatis this! I only meant to give him half my power but he took it all!_ After Ichigo defeated the hollow he slowly walked over to where Rukia leaned against a wall. "You okay?" he asked worried that she had been hurt. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rukia said.

Later that night Rukia was thinking back to when the hollow had attacked and she suddenly wished to be a Soul Reaper again and to never have met Ichigo. Oh, how was she ever going to explain this to the Soul Society? They had barely believed her when she told them about Ichigo but her brother Byakuya and best friend Renji had, which was good because the Soul Society trusted both Byakuya and Renji. But what would she do now? "Ichigo Kurosaki..."she whispered and she fell asleep making a mental note to tell Ichigo everything that he'd need to know about being a Substitute Soul Reaper.


	2. Why Not?

Chapter 2-Why Not?

For the past 2 weeks Rukia Kuchiki had been living in Ichigo's closet much to his annoyance. While at school one day during lunch Rukia decided to sit with Ichigo and his friends. "Oh, hello Rukia. How are you?" Orihime asked. "I'm fine and how are you Orihime?"Rukia asked. "I'm good." Orihime smiled. After lunch as everyone was leaving Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him back. "What do you want?" Ichigo said not bothering to hide the fact that he was angry.

Rukia who was not one to usually show emtions looked at the floor and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry to bother you Ichigo but there's this guy in one of my classes that's harassing me and I'm scared that he might try to do something." Ichigo was shocked into silence at first. "Rukia how long has this been going on for?"he asked watching her closely. "Since the second day I was here."she said looking Ichigo in the eye. Almost instinctively Ichigo pulled Rukia against him and into a hug as he whispered that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. without even thinking what might happen Ichigo tilted Rukia's chin up and gave her a gentle, loving kiss. _Oh God! He's actually kissing me!_ Rukia thought. When Ichigo pulled back Rukia had placed her hands on his waist and he wondered what she was going to do. Kill him maybe?

Much to his amazement she walked closer to him, pushed him against a wall and raised herself up so she could kiss him. Hers was a more forceful, passionate kiss. And Ichigo wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. Rukia had wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and was surprised when he picked her up and sat her down on one of the tables. "Ichi...go..."Rukia mumbled against his lips. "Shut up, Idiot."Ichigo replied, he did not care if he was late for his last class. Rukia sighed as she removed Ichigo's blazerand let it drop to the floor. Ichigo broke the kiss then and both of them noticed how hard they were breathing. "Rukia... do you want to come home with me? Right now?"he asked praying that she'd say yes. "Uh...sure why not."she said as she grabbed her bag and stood by the doors waiting. "all right let's go home."Ichigo smiled and took Rukia's hand.

When they got to Ichigo's house no one was home so they went up to his room, where he locked the door. Ichigo removed his blazer and threw it onto a chair. "Rukia...may I?" he asked, suddenly feeling akward. Rukia looked at him and said, "Don't ask, just do it." With that Ichgio took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. Her arms went around his neck again and this time he removed her sweater as he held her. Slowly Rukia bagen to remove Ichigo's shirt and when that was done waited for him to do the same, which he did. Then Ichigo picked Rukia up and lay her on his bed. Once on the bed they both shed the rest of their clothes and slipped under the covers. Now that they were under them they explored each others bodies. Then slowly Ichigo entered her and as he did so Rukia let out a low, sensual moan. At that Ichigo lost control and he thrust into Rukia, going deeper and depper as Rukia began moving with him. when she climaxed she dug her teeth into an unsuspecting Ichigo's shoulder but he didn't care as he reached his own climax and called out Rukia's name.

After they had made love they lay with arms around each other happy and spent. "Not bad for our first time."Ichigo whispered in Rukia's ear. She smiled at that, nodded an said, "No definitely not bad for the first time. "Ichgio! Unlock your door right now!"Isshin Kurosaki yelled from the other side of his son's door. "Shit. Go away Dad I'm taking a nap!"Ichgio yelled back. "Oh really well then let me meet this nap named Rukia!" Isshin yelled as he kicked the door down. Rukia pulled the covers up to her chin and Isshin suddenly stopped and stared, wide-eyed from Ichigo to Rukia and back again. "We're going to have a long talk the three of us after dinner. You're staying for dinner I assume."Isshin said. Rukia nodded and then Isshin turned and left closing the door behind him. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other blushing and barely containing thei laughter as they got up.


End file.
